jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Zaduśny Zdech
Zaduśny Zdech (ang. Smothering Smokebreath) — małych rozmiarów smok, przedstawiciel tajemniczej klasy. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku Skręćkarcze Bagna. Wygląd Zaduśny Zdech to mały smok, nieco przypominający nietoperza oraz Koszmara Ponocnika. Posiada dwie pary krótkich łap, jedną parę skrzydeł, długi ogon, krótkie, wygięte szpikulce na grzbiecie i długie zęby. Głowa (na której znajduje się dość duży róg) jest stosunkowo duża, przypomina maskę. Posiada parę żółtych oczu oraz fioletowy, rozwidlony w dwa końce język, niczym u węża. Ma parę małych nozdrzy oraz czarne, ostrze szpony. Dotychczas smoki z tego gatunku pojawiły się w kolorze szarym, ale nie jest wykluczone, że istnieją też w innych kolorach, ponieważ są to niezwykle rzadkie stworzenia. Siedlisko i dieta Zaduśne Zdechy zamieszkują w grupach jaskinie na Skręćkarczych Bagnach. Są bardzo terytorialne. W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies okazuje się także, że zamieszkują wulkany. Podobnie jak inne smoki, Zaduśne Zdechy żywią się mięsem i nienawidzą węgorzy. Według gry Wild Skies kochają baraninę i kraby. Zachowanie i tresura Zaduśne Zdechy są bardzo podstępne. Przebywają i atakują w grupie, tworząc wokół siebie chmurę maskującego dymu. Wtedy kradną metalowe oraz błyszczące przedmioty i zabierają je do swoich gniazd w celu obrony przed większymi smokami. Zaduśny Zdech jest smokiem zdolnym do wytresowania. Można zdobyć jego zaufanie, dając mu jego ulubiony przysmak - mięso. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Zdechy tworzą dymZaduśne Zdechy słyną z wytwarzania mgły, której używają do maskowania się. Nie zioną ogniem, lecz ekstremalnie gorącym powietrzem, które bardzo przypomina płomienie. Zaduśne Zdechy słyną z tego, że kradną wszystkie metalowe przedmioty, żeby zbudować swoje gniazdo. Topią je swoim gorącym powietrzem. Słabości Przez to, że Zaduśne Zdechy są małe, są łatwym łupem dla większych drapieżników, dlatego też bronią się przed nimi, tworząc metalowe gniazda Prawdopodobnie słabościami tego gatunku, podobnie jak w przypadku większości gatunków, są także: *smoczymiętka *hałas, np. uderzanie młotem o tarczę *drapanie po szyi *węgorze *niebieski oleander *smoczy korzeń *kontrola Oszołomostracha (lub innego Alfy) *wrzask Krzykozgona Jaja Jajo smoka pojawia się jedynie w grach School of Dragons oraz Rise of Berk. W obu przypadkach koncepcja wyglądu jaj jest znacznie inna. W grze School of Dragons ''ma ono owalny kształt, ciemną, żółtą barwę oraz świecącą, różową linię przecinającą jajo. Natomiast w grze ''Rise of Berk jest przedstawione w zupełnie inny sposób. Ma tam nierównomierny przypominający głaz kształt, czarną barwę i także świecące na różowo miejsca. Historia Zaduśne Zdechy pojawiają się w odcinku Skręćkarcze Bagna, kiedy Czkawka dostaje wiadomość o skarbie przeznaczonym dla niego. Wyrusza wraz z przyjaciółmi na bagna, gdzie znajduje się statek, który miał dostarczyć skarb, lecz został zaatakowany. Na bagnach bohaterowie trafiają na stado Zaduśnych Zdechów, które chcą zagarnąć metalową skrzynkę ze skarbem dla siebie. W końcu przyjaciele uciekają z powrotem na Berk i przeganiają smoki. Grupa Zaduśnych Zdechów pojawiła się w na krótko w odcinku specjalnym Book of Dragons, po tym jak Pyskacz otwiera książkę. Są w prawym górnym rogu, tuż za bardzo dużym, szarym smokiem. Zaduśne Zdechy pojawiają się ponownie w odcinku Kto mgłą wojuje.... Trafiają na Berk, podążając za Johannem Kupczym, który zabrał sporą część z ich dobytku ze Skręćkarczych Bagien. Zabierają cały metal wikingów z Berk, przez co są osłabieni i bezbronni. Sytuację wykorzystał Dagur Szalony, który zaatakował Wandali, jednak jego armia została pokonana, a flota zatopiona, ponieważ jeźdźcy zwabili Zaduśne Zdechy nad statki, by je zniszczyły. W grach Wild Skies Smok jest jednym ze smoków do wytresowania. Jego kryjówka mieści się w Wyspie Lawowych Prostaków (ang. Lava-Lout Island). Zjada baraninę i kraby. Podobnie jak w School of dragons został on powiększony aby można było na nim latać. School of Dragons W grze School of Dragons Zaduśny Zdech jest jednym ze smoków do kupienia. Został on powiększony aby można było na nim normalnie jeździć. Smok posiada animacje Szczerbatka. ''Rise of Berk '' Znane Zaduśne Zdechy *Zaduśne Zdechy z odcinka Skręćkarcze Bagna *Zaduśne Zdechy z odcinka Kto mgłą wojuje... *Zaduśny Zdech z gry Wild Skies *Zaduśny Zdech z gry Rise of Berk *Zaduśny Zdech z gry School of Dragons Ciekawostki *Zaduśny Zdech jest podobny do nietoperza i sroki - mieszka w jaskiniach i w dużych grupach (jak nietoperz) i lubi zbierać metalowe przedmioty, z których buduje swoje gniazdo (sroka). * W jednym z odcinków serialu jeden z Zaduśnych Zdechów próbował ukraść protezę Czkawki. *Jest on podobny do Straszliwca Straszliwego, ponieważ również podróżuje w grupach i jest niewielkich rozmiarów. *W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk jako pisklę jest dużo większy niż dorosły. Zobacz też en::Smothering Smokebreath es::Extinguehumo ru:Дымодышащий душитель Kategoria:Tajemnicza klasa Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Gatunki z gier